


Night

by MeatyBeefyGod



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeatyBeefyGod/pseuds/MeatyBeefyGod
Summary: Gman is awoken by his son after having a rough nightmare.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Night

“Dad?”  
Gman forced his eyes open as he heard his door creak open, “Yes, Tommy? Is everything alright?” As Gman’s eyes slowly adjusted to the sudden darkness, he realized that glowy tears were streaming down his son's face, leaving Gman alarmed.   
Gman stood up and watched as Tommy ran towards him and starting sobbing, “Dad.... they’re gonna get me, the bad scientist men.” Tommy broke into further sobs while Gman was wracking his mind on what to do. “Now listen here Tommy, I assure you, no one will be able to hurt you, as long as you are my son, I will forever protect you.” Gman crouched down to his son's level while gently rubbing his back, “Promise?” Tommy said, hiccuping. “Promise.”   
Gman continued to comfort his son while his gentle sobs quieted down to hiccups, “Now Tommy, how about you sleep with me tonight, and in the morning we can take Sunkist to have breakfast, hmm?” Gman watched as Tommy’s eyes lighted up simultaneously then leaped onto his bed, already tucked in by the time he blinked. “Okay Dad! Sunkist would love breakfast!” Gman tucked himself in and watched his son slowly fall asleep, drifting into the dream world himself before he knew it.


End file.
